Use Somebody
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: Meet Todd Donovan, son of Zane Donovan. One-shots of Zane's reaction to meeting his son random father/son bonding. Oh and destroying the town.
1. Chapter 1

**First time I've written Eureka, anything. It's a collection of Zane and his son, Todd, moments in both the real world and the fantasy. So don't be surprised if the ages of everyone changes from one one-shot to the next. Set in season 5.**

* * *

"Who's that?" Zane asked Jo, looking at the sixteen year old, Native American, version of himself sitting at Café Deme, talking to a blond who looked a year older than him. He was in a pair of black jeans, combat boots, a black Disturbed t-shirt, and a worn leather jacket. "Was I like, cloned while Astraes was gone? Didn't really do a good job, I'm not an Indian. Well, I am part Sioux, but that's besides the point."  
Jo looked over at her surrogate son and his boyfriend before looking back at her ex. "They didn't clone you Zane. I was hoping to tell you ealier, but, his name is Todd Donovan," Jo explained.  
Zane nearly choked on his drink, "What is he one of my nephews? Shit, who died?"  
"He's not your nephew, Zane; he's your son," Jo replied. Zane did choke on his drink this time. When he stopped coughing he was ready to protest but Jo cut him off. "Henry already ran a DNA test when he told us he was your son. He is your son. Appearently his mom kicked him out once he came out as being bisexual. He was hoping that you would accept him let him stay here until college; but you were gone. Carter took him in an raised him."  
"H-How old is he?" Zane asked her, staring at him from the corner of his eye. The kid looked _happy_ laughing with his friend, or boyfriend, he'd ask Jo that later.  
"He was eleven when he came here and his birthday was sometime last month, sixteen," Jo told him. "And that's Dyson Tyler, his boyfriend. Seventeen and he's okay. I already made sure he was taking care of your son; Henry and Zoe threatened to castrate him in the worst way they could think of if he hurt Todd in anyway. I did too." Zane was opening staring at Todd and Dyson, well Todd mostly. "You know you can talk to him. All he's had of you in four years is a picture; he wants to meet his father. Kid needs it." Zane was still getting over the shock of finding out he had a sixteen year old son; meeting his seemed to be the last thing on his mind. Jo stood up, walking over to the two teens. Zane watched as Todd nodded, looking at Jo before saying something he couldn't hear. Jo nodded, but he couldn't tell what she said but the black haired sixteen year old nodded again before Lupo walked back to her squad car. Dyson stood up as well, kissing the younger male before leaving himself, drink in hand.  
Zane looked back down at his coffee, comptemplating leaving himself before he heard someone take Jo's place at the table. "So, you're my dad," he heard a deep, Scottish voice ask. "Honestly I expected you to be older. Guess that's what happens when you've been in limbo for four years and two months." The older Donovan looked up at his son, who was drinking, from the smell of it, soda. "Jo's already told you about me, and why I came to live here. Please tell me you're not an asshat like my mother and disown me before you even get to know me."  
"To be honest kid, I don't remember who your mom is, for one thing; two, I'm still trying to process all this so give me a few minutes here," Zane replied.  
Todd took a long drink of his soda, having a staring contest with his dad. It was awkward to be honest. Very, very awkward. But that could just be the social awkwardness Todd had developed over his sixteen years of life. He kinda expected that it'd be awkward, but he also kinda hoped he'd be twelve or thirteen when he met his dad, not sixteen. _Well, if having a kid is a shock, wait until he finds out about what you are,_ the little mental voice told Todd.  
"Ok, so who's your mom?" Zane asked him after a few more seconds of awkward staring.  
Todd really didn't want to pull up those bad memories, "I'd rather not talk about her. Didn't bother remembering her name, or keeping it."  
Zane could relate, to the fact he never wanted to hear about his dad. Todd was a lot like him. "Touché. So you're bi?" Todd nodded, sucking down more soda. "Nothing wrong with that; am I going to have to give the intimidating father speech on your boyfriend?" He was pretty sure if he wasn't already red that Todd would be red as a tomato, or Titan's atmosphere.  
"No, Carter and Lupo already done that, and the older sibling threats have been issued. Zoe, I think threatened crastration by rusty wire and Henry by laser," he informed his father, who smirked. "So, uh, I know this is a weird question, but do you believe in monsters and stuff? Not the ones who usually get their asses thrown in jail, but like ghosts and werewolves?"  
That made Zane think a little bit; he'd never really thought of stuff like that before in his life. "Yeah, I guess. I believe in Big Foot and ghosts, but werewolves and vampires, not really, no," Zane replied.  
_Great,_ Todd thought. "Well you're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you I'm a werewolf, thanks to my mom, as far as I know. And don't flip out when I show your this, because I swear Carter had a heart attack when I showed him; Zoe geeked out on me and Dyson, still not sure why he didn't freak out like any semi-normal Eureka person."  
Zane looked at his son questioningly, then stared intently at Todd's hand, which wasn't really a hand but a dog's paw. "Went better than I thought."


	2. Family

**Short, I know, but my deadline was a bust. try to get next chapter up before next week.**

* * *

_"The Department of Defence has called off the search for the Astraeus._  
Those words ripped through the black haired boy, sending him into shock while his surrogate older brother, Kevin, yelled and screamed. He just sat there, staring at where Andy had been before pushing the chair away and running away.  
Eleven year old Todd Donovan ran; just ran. This is why he hated the government; hated people. They gave up on lost causes that _weren't_. He found his way to the forest, falling to his knees and crying. He didn't know why he was so upset over someone he never met; maybe it was because Zane was his _last_ hope once his mom kicked him out; the only family he had left. He wasn't trusting the goverment to save his father.

* * *

"Let me help," Todd told Carter, his eyes red and puffy. "I'm as damn good of a hacker as my dad. Better probably since I managed to get Greece's economy back on it's feet. Plus I see stuff other people can miss. I'm a great thief. Haven't got caught once." Carter looked at his surrogate son. "I'm going to find my dad if it's the last fucking thing I do."

* * *

"Jo, meet Todd Donovan, Zane's son; Todd, meet Jo Lupo, Zane's girlfriend," Carter introduced the two in his Jeep as they raced to the location that Kevin and Todd's stangelets trail reported the Astraeus and it's crew was.  
Todd nodded to Jo, "Only kid of his that I know of, so you're my possible step-mom?" He saw Jo blush. "Be proud to call you my mom, busted my ass out of jail, better than my own." He jumped as soon as the Jeep rolled to a stop.

* * *

_"We're too late."_  
Nothing made Todd so numb, ever. He was far away as they returned to Eurkea. He stared out the window, barely hearing Jo. "You wanna go to your dad's apartment?" She asked him. Todd nodded absently. "We'll find him Todd, I promise you." He didn't look at her or his surroundings as they walked. He only remembered walking into an apartment and crashing on the couch.  
"I knew she was hiding them," he told Jo before she went into Zane's room. "I want my dad."


	3. Wheels

**Sorry it's late. My phone was glitching. Dyson/Todd and Father!Zane goodness.**

* * *

Todd looked at his dad, his _dad_ who knew him as a sixteen year old bisexual werewolf and still claimed him as his son. "So, you, don't care I like guys? Or I'm not fully human?" He asked his dad, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants, where he had many random objects stashed, including a condom, bottle cap, Sharpie, and a paperclip.  
"I wouldn't care if you liked animals and weren't human period, you're still my son, and if you're anything like this Todd, pretty damn cool. I really can't wait to see what you're like and I'm thankful I didn't miss sixteen years of your life," Dane replied, giving his son a one armed hug. "So who's been taking care of you since you came to Eureka?"  
Todd tilted his head towards Carter, "Him, and in the last couple days, Jo. By the way, marry her, please."

* * *

"I'm really glad to call you my son," Zane told Todd. "Don't ever forget that. If I don't make it out, tell Jo I love her."  
Todd looked over at Allison, then his dad, "_When_ we get you back to Eurkea, hell when Jo and her team get you guys out, make sure you never let her go. She's the best mom I could ask for so far. And don't die." Zane smirked, giving his son a last hug before laying back on the cot. Allison shocked him, and he faded as if he was nothing more than dust.

* * *

"How long until I get to meet my father, in reality?" Todd asked Henry after the effects of being in a computer wore off.  
Henry handed him the earpiece, "You can talk to him now."  
Todd fitted the earpiece in, not sure what to say exactly. "Hey kid, how you holding up?" Zane laughed. Todd sighed, walking out of Henry's Garage.  
"Better. Still kinda scared shitless; shaken up," Todd replied. "You?"  
Zane sighed, "Yeah. We'll be there in about an hour. Don't kill anyone and make sure I meet this Dyson kid you were dating back in the Matrix. I want to give him the over protective father speech. I've recieved it many times but now I want to use it." Todd flushed a deeper red, glad his father wasn't there to see it.  
"Can't wait to see you Zane," Todd said, walking back to the garage.  
"See ya soon," Zane responded. The line was handed back to Jo and Henry. Todd walked out of the building, running down the street to Café Diem.  
Vincent looked up at him already reaching for a soda. "Later Vincent." Todd jumped up on the hardwood counter so he could see everyone. The Native American put two fingers in his mouth, sliencing everyone with a whistle. "They have them, the crew's coming home," Todd announced, nearly yelling it into the resturant. The building was filled with cheers and applause. He looked around the room, looking for a head of sandy blond hair, almost strawberry blond really. He saw Dyson sitting with a few of his friends by the window. Zane's son jumped down, over the chairs, and walked over to Dyson. "Sure you're happy your mom's coming back." Dyson looked up through russet tinted bangs, brown hazel eyes boring into blue ones.  
"Happy to meet your father, you little freak?" Dyson hissed back, standing up, trying to tower over the slightly younger male. Todd smirked, pressing his lips against Dyson's, snaking his arms around the older teen's neck. It didn't take long for Dyson to start return the gesture, wrapping his arms around Todd's waist.  
"My dad wants to meet you, thanks to the Matrix," Todd whispered against Dyson's lips. He felt Dyson tense against him. "You are so screwed dude. And welcome to the family."

* * *

Todd hugged his father around his abdomen, since he wasn't exactly tall enough to hug him properly. He was really a mini, Native American version of his father. He hoped he got the height later on. "Hey Zane," Todd told him.  
"Call me Dad," Zane told him, squeezing his son. "And you must Dyson." Todd turned towards Dyson, who's face was extreamly pale. This was gonna be fun.


	4. Get Through This

**I'm early! Ha. Next week, I make no promises. And it'll be short, revolving around Zane's comment about looking like "half-scarecrow, half Andy Griffen. Also, some Dyson/Todd, depending on the episode. And Kevin will threaten Dyson.**

* * *

"Run," Dyson hissed in Todd's ear, making the half wolf shiver, his eyes flashing before he turned around and started to run through the forest, Dyson on his ass. He saw Allison's car on the road ahead of him. The only thing different was she was out, in the middle of the road. In mere seconds something ripped through the car, and the vehicle exploded.  
"Allison!" Todd yelled, speeding up and reaching Carter's girlfriend. "Allison, are you okay? What was that? What happened?" Dyson came up behind them, looking at the burning metal.  
Allison looked at the two, "Dyson, get Todd back to Zane's apartment." The blond nodded, grabbing his boyfriend around the waist. "Keep everything off, everything." Dyson nodded, pulling Todd back into the woods.  
The Native American stuggled to get out of his grip. Dyson growled, pinning the eleven year old to a tree. "Come one, we'll finish this back there, just... please don't fight me, or put yourself in danger," Dyson whispered in his ear. "You have a family now Todd, you can't put yourself in a firing line and expect no one to stop you. Your dad can't lose you; Kevin, Zoe, Jenna, Carter, Jo, they can't lose you. _I_ can't lose you." Todd nodded, letting Dyson kiss him. "Come on."

* * *

"Are Kevin and Jenna okay?" Todd asked Carter as him and Dyson walked into Café Diem. "I heard about S.A.R.A.H. don't worry, we'll figure it out."  
Carter nodded, "They're a little shaken up, but they're okay. And thanks Todd, but it doesn't look good. Fargo's trying to save her but, it might have done too much damage." Todd nodded as Dyson led him to a booth. They sat down, Zane walked in and after a few moments of his dad and Jo talking they both decided to listen in. "I can't wait, and neither can my son," Zane told Jo, both looking at Todd and Dyson. They looked away quickly, knowing it was too late. When the couple looked back up Todd's dad and Jo just finished a kiss. Dyson loved the smile on his boyfriend's face when he gave his surrogate mom a thumbs up.


	5. Numb

**Well OOC Zane at the end, ish. And holy Hades, the day of the episode. Wow, I'm proud of myself.**

* * *

Warren talking to 'Zane' about his son, it made him think of Kevin. 'Course he was a little more conserned about the rockwall at the moment. "How are you and Todd?" The old man asked.  
"Good, fine," Carter replied focusing on the wall infront of him, putting one hand up and pulling himself up.  
The next question surprised Jack. "How are you coping with suddenly having a child forced on you? According to your file you weren't the family man."  
Carter thought about it, agreeing with how Zane was in this timeline. He wasn't really ever the family man, sure he was working on it in the other timeline, but here, no. "He was sixteen in the Matrix, it didn't look like he was going to leave, so I decided might as well get to know him. Kid grew on me. I was accutally happy having someone around," he replied.  
"So you not growing up with a father didn't play into it?" Warren questioned him, letting the rope slack and making Carter panic a bit.  
He didn't think Zane might not have grown up with a father figure. "Of course it did. I wasn't going to leave the kid stranded, and basically an orphan," he answered, which was probably something Zane might say. Something he would say himself. "I know what it's like being abandoned, I wasn't going to let it happen to Todd as well."

* * *

"Dad?" Todd questioned his father that night. It was _his father_, not Jack, thank Hades, so he felt confretable asking him about this now. "Why did you keep me here, and in the Matrix?" He cursed Dyson for talking about this, because now he was worried on why Zane didn't disown him. Sure, now it was like how he'd seen his friends with their fathers, but he didn't want Zane to think he had to do it just because he was gone for 16 years.  
Zane looked up at his son, thinking over his answer. "You're my son, I wasn't going to abandon you, or grow up without your father. I know what it's like to be raised by only your mother. At first, we got to know each other, like friends really, then after a couple weeks, you moved out of Carter's house, into my apartment, we were a dysfunctional family, but still a family," Zane explained. "'Course, the time between when I figured out we were in a Matrix and you and Carter took over, I was disappointed that, you could have just been a charecter in the Matrix; nothing else."  
"So when you found out I was real, you were so excitied that you were really a dad," Todd finished. "Thanks for telling me that Dad. And thanks for not disowning me."


	6. Let it Die

**I'm sorry this took forever and a half. As soon as I get all the seasons I'll end up jumping around because of something Todd mentions in the chapter. It'll go on past the finale *sobs quietly in corner* and before the series, depends really. But they'll be few and far between because I'm trying to finish everything else I haven't finished ever.**

* * *

"No, no, I am not helping bring back the dead. It's messed up and stupid and always back fires in the myths. Honestly, I'm glad that Fargo's getting his girlfriend back but..." Todd trailed off. "You are messing with death. I'm not going to help you after this. And when she goes all screwed up Sam Winchester on you, and I have to put that thing down, I will tell you I told you so." The young Donovan sprinted out of the lab and GD, down to town.  
"Your son's supersitious isn't he?" Henry asked.  
"Appearently," Zane replied.

* * *

"And I don't know what to do. It's freaking me out, and I've got all of my stabby zombie weapons ready," Todd finished his ADHD rant while downing another Pepsi. Dyson glaced over at him before returning his attention to one of his textbooks while typing blindly on his laptop.  
He grabbed the soda from his boyfriend, putting it on the other side of the expanse of books set out on the counter of Café Díem. Todd whined, reaching after the soda. "Todd, no. And don't you think you're over reacting? Maybe this will turn out good. Shouldn't you be doing your report for your Zoology class?"  
"It's on your computer, I've been finished with it since the first day, burned through a few hundred Monsters," Todd replied. "And stuff like this always happens, always."  
Dyson noticed Todd reaching over the counter and grabbed his wrist. "No more soda. Or I swear I will make sure you have to wait longer until we have sex, don't put it past me," he growled.  
Todd grabbed a gatorade, huffing. "I'm regretinng turning you into a wolf."  
Dyson rolled his eyes, glancing over at his boyfriend, who was looking over at the riot Vincent was leading. "It's Henry and Grace. Well, this timeline's Grace and Henry not the Henry that's here now."  
Todd sputtered for a moment, as if his brain was a locomotive. "How did you know about the other timeline? It took months for me to wear Jo down in telling me that in that timeline I was raised by my dad, your age, and dating Ryan, much less tell me it exists."  
"I was raised at GD, I didn't need to be turned into a werewolf to be a ninja," Dyson replied before being pulled into a kiss.  
"You are awesome."


End file.
